This is Home
by Through These Eyes
Summary: When their house burns to the ground, and the couple lives out of Axel's 69 Chevelle, Roxas learns the meaning of 'Home'. Happy Akuroku day Everyone!


Pairing: Akuroku!

Warnings: Minor lime~ House Abuse?

Author Notes: Well, I had some big thing planned for Akuroku day... But well you see, another fandom sadly stole my attentions for far too long... So as soon as I finish that it will be up. But until then, enjoy this short fic! (Because unless it's planned and worked on over a series of days or weeks, it will probably be really short!) But anyway, this was inspired by "This is Home" by Switchfoot.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing except the plot, and Axel's 69 Chevelle... that's really mine, I just lent it to him for a bit, but if you look out my window, my baby's sitting right there ******sigh****** Oh how I love her :)

This is Home

It had been a few weeks since their house had burned down. The two had yet to find a new place they could afford, so until then the blond and his red head spent their nights in Axel's car.

It was cold, and the leather of the 69 Chevelle left imprints on Roxas' face when he woke up and found Axel had left him locked in while he was at work.

Roxas was sad, memories of their home flashed through his head.

It was the first summer they spent together in the house, it had been a long, hot day, and Roxas knew that Axel had spent it's entirety outside. (After all, Axel was a carpenter most of the year, and took to mechanic work in the off season. ) The blond had been thinking of a prank to play on his lover for weeks, planning his revenge from his red head's shampoo dye stunt. So that day when Axel called and told Roxas he was on his way home, he saw his opportunity. The Blond climbed his way to the house's small attic and out onto the frontal roof of the house with a bucket of water balloons, and several pitchers of water, and waited...

His memories drifted to the holidays they spent together:

Their first New Year's Eve party they threw, having to chase a very drunk Demyx around to keep him from stripping in front of some of his younger cousins, Sora making out with his boyfriend on the couch, and Axel kicking everyone out at eleven so that he could, 'make sweet, mind blowing, amazingly hot, passionate love with his adorable blond midget.'

Valentines day, when Axel almost blew up the house trying to make him dinner.

The Fourth of July. Where both their families decided to have a competition for almost everything. Riku, Demyx, and Zexion forced to be the judges as they were the only ones not part of the two families. Rikku, Sora, Cloud, Namine, Roxas, and several of their cousins owning a majority of the team events. Reno, Kairi, Axel, and their family winning at several random and surprising others. Although by the end of the night they'd tied, sitting down as Demyx Reno and Axel shot off fireworks in their yard.

Then there was the Halloween party, and the enormous Thanksgiving they held there.

This past Christmas when Roxas and Axel sat in front of the fire all night until Roxas had fallen asleep in the larger man's arms. Only to wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking, and the promise of gift exchanges and later on: Love Making.

The blond was sad at the thought of the house that brought him all of those memories being gone.

When Axel returned to the car that night, Roxas pulled him in for a lingering kiss, only breaking it when his red-head pressed him back into the cool black leather of the seats, sucking his way down the blond's neck. Both moaning as their hips ground together, clothes getting in the way of either being satisfied. The shirts were first to go, Axel taking the time to trail more kisses over his lover's chest, toying with his nipples as Roxas begged for more.

The pyromaniac smirking as he worked the smaller man from his jeans, coming face to face with Roxas' very hard member, laying even more kisses on that too before he moved on to the process of preparing his blond. Axel chuckled as Roxas complained he had been taking too long, sighing as he finally sunk himself into the heat of Roxas' opening. It didn't take long for the larger man to find his prostate, and soon he was hitting it with every stroke within the younger man. The pair cried out as they both sped towards their climax, names and seed spilling as they hit the end.

As Roxas lay on the heat of his lover, whispering confessions back and forth, sleep on the edge of his mind, he smiled down at Axel and looked into his toxic green eyes and responded to the mans comment of them being homeless.

Shaking his head, he kissed the red-head, muttering a faint, "This is Home."

And it was true, for Roxas and Axel, it wasn't the walls around them, or the heat of a fire place that made them a home. It was the two pairs of arms wrapping around each other, refusing to let go.

That is Home...


End file.
